rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrian Callows/Affiliation
Affiliations Salem's Inner Circle Tyrian is a member of Salem's group. Salem's Inner Circle Salem Tyrian is obsessively loyal toward Salem, to the point of worshiping her, even referring to her in "Tipping Point" as a goddess to whom he belongs. After becoming too wounded to win the fight against Qrow and Team RNJR, he tells himself that she will forgive him before retreating. This indicates that he is afraid of Salem. In "Taking Control", his extreme loyalty to Salem manifests itself dramatically. When he realizes that he has disappointed her, Tyrian suffers a mental breakdown, crying in despair and taking out his pain and anger out on an attacking Beowolf that he delivers a sadistic beating to. Despite his psychotic demeanor and overall lack of regard for most forms of life in general, Salem's approval is the be-all and end-all for Tyrian. To him, she truly is the divine, and her will and approval are a little short of doctrines in his deranged mind. Despite his worshipful devotion to Salem, he is all too aware of her power and temper, fleeing with his colleagues from their ruler when Hazel reveals to her of Ozpin's reincarnation. This shows that Tyrian, in spite of his obvious psychosis, is sane enough to fear for his own survival when confronted by his mistress' unleashed fury. Arthur Watts Tyrian works together with Watts in Atlas to bring down about James Ironwood's fall. The two appear to work well together with Tyrian being the brawn in the dynamic to Watts intellect and hacking. Watts was also the one who made Tyrian's prosthetic tail after Ruby Rose cut his off. Cinder's Faction Cinder Fall Tyrian appears to hold Cinder in low regard. He mocks her repeatedly after the loss of her left eye, and when Ruby believes that Cinder is the "goddess" that Tyrian refers to, he scoffs at the notion that she is worthy of such a title. He is also comfortable enough in her presence to show his grief and mania when he disappoints Salem. However, Cinder shows clear discomfort and horror while watching his reaction. Further showing his low regard for Cinder was how he mocked Emerald and Mercury over Cinder's supposed death. However, he was not visibly displeased when Salem revealed that she was still alive. Emerald Sustrai In "So That's How It Is", Tyrian is easily able to irritate Emerald with Cinder's supposed death, causing the girl to lash out at him. This does nothing as the Faunus moves in on her and warns her that she does not have her master's protection, frightening her. In "Lost", Tyrian mocks Emerald for not loving what she does as part of Salem's group, inflicting further salt on the wound of Cinder's absence. Mercury Black In "Lost", Tyrian mocks Mercury about knowing only pain and violence in his life, and is easily able to pin him to the ground. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Tyrian is very eager to hunt Ruby down, and is planning to take one of her eyes in retaliation for Cinder's similar injury, though given Tyrian's interactions with Cinder, this appears to simply be his justification for wanting to bring down the young Huntress to sate his general bloodlust and to raise his standing in Salem's eyes. During his fight with Team RNJR, he declares his purpose to take Ruby with him. After depleting her Aura, he attempts to deliver a severe blow on her with his scorpion tail. After the fight with Team RNJR and Qrow, Tyrian calls Ruby a bitch for cutting off his stinger. Team JNPR Jaune Arc Tyrian expresses an interest in Jaune for unknown reasons in "Tipping Point". Ozpin's Group Qrow Branwen When Tyrian is about to sting Ruby, Qrow steps in and blocks his attack. Tyrian reveals that he knows Qrow and calls him a true Huntsman. The two of them fight, and it is shown that they are equally matched. When Ruby intervenes, Tyrian manages to graze Qrow with his stinger, before Ruby slices his stinger off. In "With Friends Like These", during Qrow's fight against Clover and Tyrian, he suggests Qrow that they should work together tempority to take down Clover and then settle the score between them. After Clover's Aura depleted, Tyrian double-crossed Qrow by framing him by taking his weapon and impale Clover from behind. Ace Operatives Clover Ebi He is the one who murdered Clover by using Qrow's weapon and framed Qrow for his actions. Category:Affiliation pages